


When You Say Nothing At All

by LadyLunas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLunas/pseuds/LadyLunas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was in the quiet moments that Natasha knew she was loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing At All

It was the moments of silence in the midst of hectic days. The times when Pepper’s soft, soothing touch on the shoulders meant more than all of Thor’s exuberant hugs after a fight. When her smile lit up the darkness of a dreary day’s thoughts. After the nightmares, a nod of understanding and a cup of tea soon steeping. The looks when no one was watching, or even when they were.

She’d been taught that love was a lie. But she wouldn’t give up her friendship with Clint for anything. She’d risked exposure, risked Loki, risked her life for him. She would never regret it.

Yet Pepper . . . Pepper had given her a home to return to.


End file.
